SOS
SOS is the seventh episode of Season 1 and the seventh episode of the series overall. Plot A couple is attacked in an apartment they rented online; Jake asks Lindy to help him. Recap A couple makes out on the way up to their new apartment; they have the whole weekend together. They move to the bedroom and proceed to have sex. The boyfriend awakes to find Beth out cold, as well as his back bloody with whip marks. Jake meets Lindy in Prospect Park with coffee. He explains that he's there for a favor: An old intern of his found himself in a complicated situation and is refusing to go to the police. He then introduces her to Nick, Beth's boyfriend, who relays to Jake and Lindy what happened. Lindy stresses that Nick needs to go to the police, but when he refuses, she relents and agrees to see what she can find out. With Jake, Lindy continues stressing that Nick needs to go to the police. Jake says that if it's more than a prank to take it to the Cyber Crimes Unit, then apologizes for coming to Lindy for a favor when he stood her up for their previous date. Jake kisses her. Through Surveillance Camera 5, the Hunter is watching Lindy with Jake. He rewinds the footage to rewatch Jake's goodbye kiss, then asks her how it tasted. He continues to watch her as she walks away. Lindy arrives home to find Tessa visiting with Sophia, and she joins in on the conversation and has a drink. Sophia pulls Lindy into the bathroom and makes sure she's okay with Tessa staying with them for a few days. Lindy insists Sophia tell Tessa about the Hunter, but Sophia stresses that she has to ease it into "Tessa Time", because she hasn't seen Tessa in so long and doesn't want her to leave just yet. Tessa greets George, who is there to see Lindy, at the door, and he stumbles around with his words. Lindy and Sophia join them, then Lindy pulls George away for work-related matters. They start to investigate Virtual Slumber, the site Nick used to find the apartment he and Beth stayed in: Virtual Slumber members create a profile for themselves, select an apartment to rent, and receive a QR code on their phone to unlock access to the apartment. George is disturbed by the entire idea of Virtual Slumber. Lindy books an apartment for the next day. George asks about Lindy's relationship with Jake, then teases her about not admitting she likes him. They switch seats, and George starts hacking into Virtual Slumber. When George finds the apartment network is too protected to hack, they decide to fiber tap it. George pretends to have a flower delivery in order to get into the apartment complex. In a stairwell, Lindy and George fiber tap into the apartment network. George teases Lindy about Jake again—this time, about his kissing. George finds a lot of compressed files and is given the impression that cables are being run out of the apartment. Lindy infers that the apartment is filled with hidden cameras, and George declares that his worse nightmare. In the Cyber Crimes Unit, Lindy, George and Tommy further the investigation into the search of where the hidden camera footage is going. Alas, Lindy comes across Inside the Dolls House, a voyeur website containing the footage from the hidden cameras and displaying live videos of couples' doings inside various rooms across New York City. Connor walks downstairs with Sophia and talks about how he hasn't heard back from Oliver since the night of the IRL party. Tessa meets Connor. At the station, Tommy explains to Lindy that the NYPD cannot shut the website down because there is no way to track it. He then tells her she needs to have the couple come in so they can get a warrant to search the apartment, but Lindy explains that they won't and came to her because they didn't want to get the police involved. George finds an archive of all the old video files. Sophia tells Tessa about the serial killer, and Connor encourages her to drink after each piece of new information. Tessa still wants to stay with Sophia and Lindy. Sophia tells Connor Tessa has changed a lot. Lindy, Tommy and George learn Nick has been renting apartments through Virtual Slumber to cheat on Beth, hence the reason he didn't want to get the police involved. George runs into "The Playroom" screen, wherein a baby with an odd left eye is laughing and saying, "You don't get to play here… you don't get to play." Beth receives an instant message on her laptop from "CallMeCassie" that says Nick cheated on her, too. Beth replies by asking who it is. Lindy is talking to Beth through an instant messaging program to find out information from Beth, who explains that Lindy is one of Nick's flings. Lindy asks Beth if she wished there was a way to get back at him, but Beth only apologizes and says she got her revenge, then tells Lindy to leave her alone. Meanwhile, George compromised Beth's computer and found a video file that was uploaded after the night of Nick and Beth's Virtual Slumber encounter. George and Lindy view the video and find a person pulling Nick off the bed and into another room, where he proceeds to use a whip on him. Lindy presumes that Beth wanted revenge but needed an alibi—so she hired someone else to do it. Lindy and George gain access to "The Playroom", a section for special guests. Members of Inside the Dolls House can pay to watch guests be played with as dolls. George comments on how terrifying it is. They find a menu of clients that can be watched, and George and Lindy notice that someone has purchased access to watch Lindy, who signed up on Virtual Slumber as "Susie". At the station, Lindy tells Tommy that they can use the apartment she rented to lure out the person performing the acts of voyeurism, but Tommy isn't having it. Detective Marco Yeager explains that he can't find a way into the system, and Tommy relents and agrees to let Lindy have her way, provided Tommy gets to plan everything. Lindy agrees. Sophia arrives home to find Lindy packing bags for Sophia, whom she is sending away to Montauk, New York for the weekend due to not having a protective detail on Sophia whilst the Cyber Crimes Unit is solving their current case; Connor will meet Sophia there. Sophia is unamused by this. Tessa arrives and encourages Sophia that they'll make it work. Jake meets Lindy at the station, and Lindy apologizes for having to go to the police. Jake explains that Nick doesn't want to press charges against Beth, he just wants the footage of him off the Internet. Lindy reassures Jake that she will be careful. Tommy briefs the station on the plans: Pascal is to lead a team of plain-clothed units outside of the apartment; Yeager is to monitor progress from the Cyber Crimes Unit; Jake and Lindy learn Tommy will be joining Lindy in the apartment. George meets Jake outside, and Jake suggests the crash the planned investigation. Sophia arrives home to find Sophia's bags still on the floor and a drunk Sophia dancing with Tessa. Lindy lectures Sophia. Tessa jokes about the serial killer, and Lindy explains the situation in more detail. Lindy enters her rented apartment using her QR code. Two wine glasses sit out next to a bottle of wine; Lindy discretely exchanges the wine for the bottle from her bag. Sophia and Tessa play foosball at the station. Tessa notices Sophia's interest in Yeager, who reminds Tessa of a guy she and Sophia liked from Montreal named Felipe. When Sophia learns of his death, Tessa shrugs it off, and Sophia demands to know what it going on with her. Tessa says her parents are getting divorced after twenty years. Lindy and Tommy's videos go live on Inside the Dolls House. George and Jake watch from the van through wireless access. Yeager calls Tommy and tells him the feeds are up and that he and Lindy are acting like cops rather than like a couple—and that they need to sell it, because the person that purchased Lindy's feeds is watching them. Tommy tells Lindy their feeds are up, then kisses her. Jake and George watch them kiss from the van. Lindy pulls away and says they should get ready for bed. In the bedroom, Lindy looks through a mirror, and a man watches on the other side. Sophia brings Yeager a coffee, and they discuss how they can't be together because of the way things are. Lindy finishes brushing her teeth and asks Tommy how the mattress is; the disguised man takes Lindy's phone. Lindy finds Tommy seizing and discovers it wasn't the wine they needed to worry about—it was the pillow. She runs to get her phone, but it is gone. The man throws Lindy onto the floor. Tommy watches, in flashes, the encounter Lindy has with the disguised person. As she's running away, he trips her, and she falls to the floor, thus providing the ability to be picked up. Lindy passes out and is taken. George and Jake are watching the Lindy getting ready for bed on the feeds. Jake notices that Tommy hasn't moved an inch and Lindy is still in the bathroom, and the feed glitches. George realizes the image has been looped. Jake leaves the van and runs away, while George calls Yeager. Jake tells Pascal that Tommy and Lindy are in trouble. Yeager tells Pascal they need to make entry now. Jake is stopped by cops, and Pascal tells them to let Jake join her. Pascal, Jake and her unit arrive in the apartment to find Tommy in the bed, who tells them that Lindy was taken. Lindy wakes up to find her hands cuffed to a pipe above her head. Pascal explains that the building is surrounded, with an air unit overhead. Jake is upset with Tommy, who claimed Lindy would be safe. Pascal is instructed to start at the bottom of the building and work her way up; Tommy will do the opposite. Yeager, Sophia, Tessa, and the rest of the Cyber Crimes Unit watch the live feed of Lindy and the man; the man rips open the back of Lindy's shirt. The man puts on gloves, and Tommy hears Lindy's screams through the walls. The man uses a blow torch to heat a branding iron. Tommy opens the mirror, which serves as a door to a chute. The man steps forward with the heated iron. Tommy steps onto the dresser, then through the mirror opening. Tommy finds Lindy and attacks the man, beating him until he's bloody and out cold. He helps Lindy down. Pascal, Jake, and her unit find Tommy and Lindy. Jake observes Tommy and Lindy before leaving. Tommy is sitting with Michael Doll, the man behind Inside the Doll House. He explains that he was hired by an unknown person to send a message to Lindy: "He always has the power. He always has the power to harm you, but never would—never could. You broke his heart." Michael Doll was supposed to get close enough to Lindy to harm her, but he wasn't going to actually brand her. Cast Quotes Trivia *Lindy likes Black Americano coffee. *Jake's the only one at his lawfirm Nick trusts. *When Sophia and Tessa were in boarding school, Tessa was so afraid of flying that she wouldn't even go back home to England to see her family for the holidays. *The hot water tank doesn't work well, so Lindy and Sophia have to take showers of approximately six minutes. *The owner of the apartment Beth and Nick rented was supposedly away in Paris. *According to George, people sweat a liter of water into their mattress every night. *The apartment Nick and Beth stayed in was on the eighth floor. *Sophia's club, IRL, can be entered by going through Bangerts Flowers. There is a dentist's office across the street. *George's van has "GRIT Carpet Cleaners" on it. *Tessa and Sophia liked a man named Felipe from Montreal. Felipe died from meningitis. Yeager reminds Tessa of Felipe. *The Hunter paid Michael Doll to get close enough to Lindy to scare her; Michael Doll was never going to brand her. *Michael was told to give a message to Lindy: "He always has the power. He always has the power to harm you, but never would—never could. You broke his heart." *The branding iron Michael Doll had was of an X. Media Photos Soundtrack *Zella Day — "Hypnotic" *David O’Dowda — "Starlight" *Macbeth the Great — "Jockey" *Tujamo — "Hey Mister" *Pariis Opera House — "DRAGNDROP" *The Hawk In Paris — "Freaks" *My Brightest Diamond — "Lover Killer' *Sophia Black — "Vibration" Videos Eye Candy Official Sneak Peek (Episode 7) MTV Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1